


Christmas Shipping... er... I mean Shopping

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Shopping, could be read with or without johnlock glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John.” Sherlock made a face usually reserved for days-old corpses. “We’re at Harrod’s. Why are we at Harrod’s?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shipping... er... I mean Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/gifts).



> Ficlet for i_ship_an_armada who requested John and Sherlock Christmas shopping together.

“Sherlock. Earth to Sherlock.”

“John.” Sherlock made a face usually reserved for days-old corpses. “We’re at _Harrod’s_. Why are we at _Harrod’s_?”

“Case was over, you fell asleep in the cab, and I remembered that tomorrow’s Christmas,” John explained, digging through a pile of horrid scarves.

Sherlock’s posture straightened. “I did not fall asleep.”

John cocked his head. “Drool spot on my shoulder says otherwise,” he said softly, frowning at the scarves. Sherlock glowered his best glower, but John insisted on perusing neckwear instead of looking at him.

John sighed. “These are no good.”

Sherlock glanced down. “‘No good’? Try ‘dreadful’.”

“Well, fine, genius, what do you think we should get her, then?” John asked, crossing his arms and staring up at Sherlock with bright, expectant eyes.

Sherlock hated being this slow, but it appeared he really had fallen asleep in the cab because he hadn’t the faintest idea who John was talking about.

“Your _mother_ ,” John supplied.

Sherlock’s lips pursed and his brows scrunched together. “Oh.”

“Yes, ‘oh’. I’m meeting her for the first time tomorrow, remember, and neither one of us has had two minutes to shop for food, much less Christmas presents in the last three weeks,” John said, his voice gathering volume as he went.

Sherlock shook his head. “Oh, John. The last thing my mother needs is an obviously last-minute token gift. She can get herself whatever she likes, and has better taste than you or me besides.”

Sherlock started walking back towards the large glass doors, making his way imperiously through the crowd of shoppers. “Anyway,” he continued over his shoulder as he reached the doors, “Mycroft will doubtless bring her some ridiculously expensive and impossible-to-come-by wine,” Sherlock said.

“And what are you going to bring her?” John pressed.

Sherlock paused, turning to look at John with mischief in his eyes—that, and enough affection to be apparent even to John.

“You,” Sherlock said.

Sherlock pushed through the door, stepping out into the swirling snow, and heard John chuckling behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
